New Arrival Xana is bak
by DarkDrago96
Summary: ok everyone here the deal this my codelyoko story it a year after they super computer shut down its back up xana on the attack new hero ryu my character the group is all in highschool ok and im not putting what all characters are gonna be in it your find out for yourself ok until then hope you enjoy if you got ideas for stories or chapters pm me well lets get on with the adventure
1. Chapter 1

[ Hey everyone whats up its me again ok this i going to be one heck of a rp again my character name is ryu dont ask why just go with it and yes i am changng some of the story so buckle up and lets get ready to have fun with the lyoko warriors note i have made it different so they are now in highschool kadic is a middle/ highschool now] 

Chapter 1 The new arrival/Xana is back

It was just another normal day for the group like always its been a year now since Xana was destroyed the team all still hang together now in highshool at the new and improved Kadic school for both middle and highschool students but things been getting really weird lately no one knows whats been happening .  
It was breakfast time at Kadic now everyone was just enjoying their normal breakfast the lyoko warriors were hanging out as normal like they always do. Jeremy looked down at his computer s he continued typing some stuff in with Aelita looking at it with him occasionally kissing his cheek here and there to try and get his attention but with no luck" Hey Jeremy you gonna explain why you hovering over that computer like a kid with a new video game or do we have to try and make you talk"Ulrich had said with a sort of sigh being bored as usual as Jeremy kept typing away on his computer not answering so Aelita decided to answer"alot of weird things been happening just early today I thought I saw you know who symbol on my computer but im not sure but the codes looked like his "Odd had just walked up from getting some seconds with breakfast'what we talking about now "he said as he starts gulping down his milk just as Yumia came up behind him"hey guys whats up"Odd jumped startled not even hearing her come up as he ending up choking on the milk for a second'damn Yumi I didnt even hear you you scared the crap out of me just now"Yumi just chukled as she sat down"so whats going on everyone"she said as she looked at Ulrich then looked away".  
Ulrich looked at her"Aelita think she saw Xana symbol and codes on her computer earlier today which doesn't make sense we shut the comp down so it shouldn't be up and running right I mean its not possible" Jeremy shook his head"I cant focus here im going to the factory and power the machine up one more time take a closer look"I come with you "Aelita had said standing up walking with him as they left the cafeteria" Odd chuckled"I swear those two love birds are always at it haha must be great now if only I could find a girl"he looked around then at Yumi"Yumi"not a chance Odd anyway did you hear were suppose to be getting a new kid in here today "Ulrich"yeah I kinda figured that out already look over there I think thats him"Yumi had looked over towards the lunch line seeing a young male about her age (17) wearing all black except for a blood red tshirt he had short brown hair and light blue eyes carrying a black and red bookbag as he walked over towards them going pass as he took a empty table towards the back windows and started eating and pulled out a sketch book and started drawing in it".  
Yumi looked at the kid"well he seems o what you think you Odd"she looked at the blond who was scarfing down his food as if somene was going to take it talking with his mouth full"he seem ok but doesn't look like the guy is the kind to mess with he kinda reminds me of William before he moved away with his father well at least looks in a way".  
Yumi looked at the kid again then looked around"oh no looks like Sissy has noticed him"she said as she saw Sissy walking over towards the new kid annd started talking"hey there your the new kid right so what you doing over here "he said as she looked at the new kid who continued drawing not answering her". Sissy waved her hand in front of the kid"hello im talking to you answer me when I am talking to you do you have any idea who I am"she said as she reached to grab the kids drawing book". Ryu grabbed her hand squeezing her wrist hard"dont ever do that again and I know who you are your Sissy Delmas principal daughter a stuck up brat who think she can get away with anything well heres a little tip dont mess with me again or else"he pushed her away and sat back down as Sissy stood up an yelled at him"HOW DARE YOU MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS"she stormed out the caffeteria with Nicholas and Herb following her as the new kid sat back down and continued drawing in his book.  
Well that was interesting looks like you were rght odd he doesn't take crap from anyone"said Ulrich as he looked at the kid but Yumi stands up and walks over towards the guy and sat down'you mind if I join you my name Yumi whats yours" Ryu looked up at the girl looking her over then back down at his drawing"my name Ryu nie to meet you Yumi"he said said with a small smirk as he held out his hand to her as she shakes it and spoke'so you want to come and hang out with me and my friends"she asked in her normal calm tone of voice and pointed over towards the table with the others Ryu would shrug and nod standing up and walking over and sit down with the group"Yumia looked at him and smiled"guys this is Ryu he just got here Ryu this is Ulrich and Odd"he nodded at the two and went back to drawing his picture as Odd try to take a look at it Ryu pushed his head away"stop trying to look at my picture it not done yet"Odd frowned"ok ok sorry man sheesh dont need get like that ya know"Ryu shook his head"its fine I can show you some my older pictures if you like to see"he handed them the book and started telling them about each picture they saw"yeah and the next one well I dont know what it is the image just sort of popped in my head"Ulrich looked at the next picture and his eyes widen a bit it was the Xana symbol he showed it to Odd and Yumi and kept looking through seeing more of the Xana symbol reatures and all then they looked at Ryu"where you see this symbol before"yumia had asked with a curious tone as she handed him back to book" I saw it on my computer a few days ago when i was moving into my new place alot of stuff started going haywire and that appeared on my computer I try shut it down at the time I was checking out kadic chool website and thatappeared when I went shut it down something like zapped me it felt like something was taking me over for a moment I didnt know what it was it was so weird but at the same time kinda exciting well anyway I need get going and find my homeroom if I can"Yumi looked at Ulrich and Odd"you guys tell Jeremy ok"she whispered to them then stood up with Ryu:here I an show you to your homeroom follow me"she walked off with Ryu as Odd alled up Jeremy "come on Jeremy pick up your damn phone"Jeremy answered the phone and spoke"what is it Odd I am kinda busy here "Odd sighed"Aelita ws right we think Xana is back the new kid that showed up in school said he saw Xana symbols on his computer something shocked him and he been seeing the symbols all the time its weird"Jeremy hmm I see wait a minute the scan picked up something oh no its Xana hes avtivated a tower in sector five get the others looks likeXana is back and ready for action time to go to Lyoko".

{ok everyone thats it for this chapter I know its not the best but hey I not use to doing stories like this but I just had to try ok so hope you like it see you all later} 


	2. Into LyokoNew threat and new team mate

{Hey eevryone whats up its me again anyway I hope you liked the last hapter well anyway I know it not my best piece of work but I am trying anyway lets get this show on the road so sit down relax and lets get this thing started into the digital world we go!.}

Chapter 2 Into lyoko/ A new threat and new team mate"

Ulrich listened to Jeremy and nodded as he hung up and called up Odd "come on Odd pick up the phone would you what the heck are you doing"the phone went to voice message as Ulrich groaned and left his message"hey Odd huryr up get to the factory asap our old friend Xana is back and on the attack so hurry up and get to the factory ok"he hung up the phone and called up Yumi as she picked up the phone and spoke"Ulrich what is it class about to start and"Ulrich cut her off as he spoke"get to the factory Xana is definetly back we need to get there a tower has been activated in sector five hurry up I'm going over now"Yumi sighed"well looks like I got no choice but what about Ryu I'm suppose to show him around if he suspects he might follow"Ulrich sighed"ok fine stay with him for now keep him occupied ok and keep him away from the factory"Yumi nodded"ok I will"she hung up and looked at Ryu"hey Ryu about going to that factory I remember it not that safe maybe we should just hang out around school you know"Ryu shrugged"I guess but I really want to check it out it seems to be really cool"Yumi sighed"just trust me ok anyway come on class is going to start soon "Ryu nodded and sat down and started taking notes".  
Back at the factory Ulrich and Odd and Aelita and Jeremy were going over the scans as Jeremy spoke"seems like alot of stuff is going on in sector five you three head to the scanner ok I get the process ready for you"the three nodded and headed down to the scanner room as they all entered Jeremy started up the process"scanner odd scanner Ulrich scanner Aelita transfer Odd transfer Ulrich transfer Aelite virtualization!"they all get sent to sector five and the door opens "oh man this is amazing i forgot what it feels like to be here"Odd spoke excitedly as he pointed his hand and shot a arrow off in another direction"hey dotn waste your ammo Odd we might see some creepers around and other stuff "Aelita shook her head"ok the maze open lets go"she runs ahead as Ulrich and Odd follow behind looking around Aelita spoke to Jeremy"where the switch Jeremy"Jeremy looked at his screen"its just ahead up on a top ledge but be careful I'm picking up no signs of Xana but be on guard you know how he acts when you all enter this area and oh crud spoke to soon 8 creepers coming towards you get ready"Odd and Ulrich looked around"Aelita get to the switch were cover you'Aelita nodded and activated her wings and flew up dodging incoming creeper fire she shot several energy blasts hitting three of the creepers and flew off to get to the switch as time wa sjust about out she hit it and the path opened as Ulrich was down on the ground fighting off several creepers hitting them but gets hit and sent back flying as Odd ran up shooting two creepers killing as three more creepers came up all blue as Odd started hooting them but it did no damage"hey um Jeremy whats going on my arrows didn't kill them"he activated his shield blocking incoming fire as Jeremy spoke"those are new creepers thick armor only a sbaer can cut the armor and kill them Ulrich try and hit them while Odd distracts them"Odd groaned"hey why me distract them"Ulrich chuckled"easy cause your a good target'Ulrich charged at them dodging quickly and sliced two of them in half getting hit again in the chest losing ten more life points but throwing his saber at the last creeper killing it but gets hit in the back of the head by a another creeper that appeared he devirtualize and Odd looks around"Jeremy we going to need back up in here call Yumi"Jeremy spoke"already tried she wont answer I sent Ulrich out to find her until then either stay where you are or just be careful and advane your call".  
Ulrich ran into the school just as lasses changed he found Yumi and grabbed her"we need you in lyoko Odd and Aelita alone in sector five go on ok"Yumi sighed and nodded"ok fine "she ran off and he followed her just as the lights started going on and off' Ryu had looked at them and looked around and followed quickly after but kept hiding as he looked around watching them go into the sewers he waited a few minutes then followed them as he went down into the sewers and ran after them after they ran off he looked around and headed deeper into the sewers as he looked around watching them exit the sewers he limbed after them seeing them enter the factory" he followed after them trying to stay quiet as possible watching them go down the elevator from up top he looked down and jumped onto the rope and swinged down doing a flip and landing on the ground." Back in sector five Odd and Aelita gotten into anothe fight with more creepers as they kept going trying to get to the tower Odd already had lost half his life points and was running low on arrows and Aelita had lost 10 life points already Odd spoke"hey Jeremy where the back up were getting creamed in here!"Jeremy spoke"Yumi is just now entering the scanners she be there in a moment so hold on until then and odd watch out behind you!"Odd turned around seeing a creeper and got blasted right in the chest getting devirtualized as Aelita killed the creeper"Jeremy Odd gone I dont think I can find the tower on my own"Jeremy spoke calmly"just find a place to hide Yumi just entered she will be to your location soon if you have to fall back toward the begining the maze ok your catch up to her soon"Aelita nodded and ran back seeing Yumi up ahead she ran up to her"good timing I think the tower is ome where up ahead but the pulses are going in a different direction I dont know what it means"Jeremy"I think I do looks like Xana has made a new tower its just north west of you two hurry up ok"just then Jeremy looked at his screen"girls you got trouble two mega tanks and some hornets coming towards you and"so this is why you guys didnt want me in here"Ulrich and Jeremy turn around seeing Ryu" Ryu what you doing here "Ulrich spoke as he walked over" I followed you two whats going on here wheres Yumi "Odd spoke up"um rap Jeremy what do we do man if we dont tell he will" Ryu interrupted him"I wont tell anyone if you guys need help let me in on it after all you guys seem nice to me anyway and I know it has somehting to do with those pictures I been drawing so help me out and I help you out"Jermey looked at Ulrich and Odd and sighed"ok fine take the elevator down to a room with the scanners and go inside I will tell you what to do from there ok"Ryu nodded and wnet into the elevator and went down to the scanners as Jeremy spoke over to Aelita and Yumi"I am sending bakc up apparently Ryu followed you and Ulrich Yumi anyway I sending him into lyoko to help watch his back ok" he spoke into the scanner room"ok Ryu get on in and I do the rest" Ryu nodded and went inside as Jeremy started the process" scanner Ryu transfer Ryu virtualization!"he sent him into lyoko".  
Ryu landed in sector five looking around he wore a all black and red outfit having twin blades and metal vambraces on his arms and metal parts on his legs he wore a black and red mask on his face that covered and he touched it making it open up"woah so coo"he looked at his outfit and the mask closed as he looked around he had a blood red dragon on the back his outfit"so where do I go "Jeremy spoke"straight ahead meet up with Yumi and Aelita ok just find them ok"Ryu nodded and ran off ahead to find the girls seeing them fighting enemies Ryu drew out his twin blades"hey Ryu how do I kill them "Jeremy spoke" hit them in the eye like symbol ok"Ryu nodded and charged at them jumping up and throwing his blade right into the eye and dropped grabbing his blade as he pulled out two throwing stars in his pockets and throw them hitting two the hornets and defelecting a blast right at the one"holyshit how did I woah ok this is cool"he turned and ran at the other enemy but gets blast at he quicly dodges fading into the ground and appeared behind the tank and hit it in the eye killing it as Yumi finished up killing the other enemies with Aelita she walked over to him"well you did good how the heck did you know where to hit them unless ugh Jeremy did you tell him he suppose to be staying out the fight not joining it"Jeremy chuckled"hey you two were out numbered so he helped now get to the tower hey Ryu look like you got a power you an fade into the ground and come back its just like nevermind keep going"Ryu nodded as well as him Aelita and Yumi run off towards the tower."  
Jeremy kept watched on his screen"ok you two keep going wait a minute whats this um you guys got something weird coming at you but this is so weird"the three stopped as a figure appeared standing there it wore all black and wore a helmet holding a huge sword "Jeremy what the hell is this guy"Jermey spoke"looks like a new warrior its based off of William looks like Xana made a clone of william and upgraded it making it a fighting machine but this guy he looks like trouble we need get pass him and to the tower" Ryu walked up"you guys go on ahead I will distract him ok'Yumi and Aelita nodded and ran off leaving Ryu and the figure standing there looking at eachother"well bring it on big guy just you and me!".

{ Well thats it for now new enemy new xana perfect combo wouldn't you all say haha anyway time to get ready for the next story and your find out how xana made this new warrior will they be able to deactivate the tower or will they fail find out next time on the adventures in lyoko}


	3. Battle in sector5 Dash to the tower

{ Hey everyone whats up people ok back to the story so far xana is back now lets see who this mysterious new enemy is and i will explain how he got there in one of the later stories well until then lets get this show on the road buckle up its gonna be a wild ride}

Battle in sector5 /Dash to the tower

Ryu stood there facing the enemy as he pulled out his two swords looking at the foe as he waited for the enemy to make the first move"well well so I guess your not here to welcome me to lyoko huh heh well I dont know who you are but you an consider yourself deleted!"he charges at the guy and swings the blade blocking the enemy quickly as he looked at the enemy backing up a bit holding his swords up in defense he grabbed his head slightly shaking it as he see images flash through his mind he growled as he looked at his swords and connected them into one the handles connecting as he looked at the blade sword as it had change forms"sweet now it's time to take you down!"teh figure chuckled and looked at Ryu"you cannot hope to defeat me my master wil destroy you and your friends and rule over the world you are just a pawn in this game and"Ryu charges and jumps up kicking the guy in the face sending him flying"would you just shut the hell up and fight already and I am no pawn I'm a freaking knight your the pawn"he charged again but the foe anticpated the attack and blocked hitting Ryu in the gut with his fist and sending him back charging again swinging the massive sword around trying to hit Ryu but missing everytime "haha is that all you got creep well now then I think it's time to kick it up a notch"he charged at the guy his blades glowing red as he continously slashed at the guy but both the blades connecting over and over again as they continued fighting back and forth"your pretty damn good punk but not good enough" he stood there and walked around ina circle as the enemy did as well both walking around staring at eachother waiting for the other to make the next move".  
Up ahead Aelita and Yumi were still trying to find the tower as they soon see it but is blocked off by several enemies"Jeremy were gonna need Ryu probaly can you see if you can get him here like now"Aelita spoke in a nervous voice as Yumi kept watching while she hid behind one the lower platforms. Jeremy spoke calmly"yeah i can get him the heads up'he soon poke to Ryu"hey Ryu the girls need you up ahead hurry up and finish off that enemy then get to the girls asap otherwise were never going to make it to the tower". Ryu grunted and spoke"ok I try to hurry this up'he then charged at the enemy dodging the attacks blocking the enemy sword as he soon got behind the enemy ramming the blade through its back killing it then turned and ran towards where the girls are seeing them up ahead he summon multiple clones of himself and attacked swiftly knocking out the enemies clearing a path for the girls"go ahead quickly get to the tower now!" Aelita and Yumi nodded running ahead seeing the tower not to far off they make there way there and soon enough reach the tower where Aelita enters inside and deactivates the tower"ok Jeremy tower deactivated". Jeremy nodded and then spoke"return to the past now!"he puhed the button sending them all back to the past right around lunch time.  
The group all sits at one the tables as Ryu walks over joining them"I have to admit that was rather fun a bit freaky but fun you know"he chuckled as he sat down. Well its not going to be that easy every time Ryu Xana is strong no doubt he is threatened by your arrival but who was that enemy we faced"Aelita spoke calmly but yet concerned. Jeremy looked at them and sighed"I think Xana took a bit of coding from William Ulrich and Ryu and fused them into one being making the ultimate warrior so we have be careful but right now we cant worry about that if Xana is able to make tower then we got trouble he can make a tower anytime he wants and cause trouble which will be a major problem so we have to be ready for him at all times this time around it a whole different ball game you know. Ulrich looked at them"well bring it on then we can beat him easily we did before and we will again after all were the lyoko warriors and now that we got a new member things will be more easy for us all" the group nodded and Ryu spoke up"well then I only have to say one thing whens the next mission cause I'm ready to kick Xana butt.


End file.
